Worth
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: "Ketika orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasanganmu terluka, maka kau akan terluka pula," — SasuSaku, soulmate alternate universe.


Ketika ia sudah cukup besar untuk berbicara, orangtuanya berkata.

Setelah ulangtahunnya yang kesepuluh, ia akan mulai merasakan rasa sakit. Kendati ia bahkan tidak tengah terluka atau melukai dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu akan muncul begitu saja, di tempat yang tak terduga. Jika ia beruntung, rasa sakitnya mungkin tidak seberapa. Namun jika ia tengah sial, rasa sakit itu bisa datang tiba-tiba dengan intensitas yang luar biasa.

Mengapa? Ia bertanya.

Kedua orangtuanya kemudian menjelaskan, bahwa rasa sakit itu datang dari orang yang ditakdirkan bersamanya—belahan hati dan jiwanya, _soulmate_ nya. Jika _soulmate_ nya terluka, maka ia akan ikut terluka, merasakan rasa sakitnya pula. Tidak peduli apakah itu hanya luka memar atau luka gores. Tidak terkecuali apakah itu penyakit atau hantaman benda solid.

Sejak saat itu, ia selalu bertanya. Apa gunanya ia merasakan rasa sakit _soulmate_ nya? Ia pikir cinta seharusnya cantik dan indah, penuh tawa dan kasih, seperti kedua orangtuanya—seperti tatapan yang diberikan ayahnya kepada ibunya, identik dengan senyum yang diberikan ibunya kepada ayahnya—cinta tidak menyakitkan. Tidak menorehkan luka di kulit dan batin.

Ia pikir cinta itu bukan terbangun di tengah malam dengan kepala pening luar biasa karena _soulmate_ nya memutuskan untuk jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, serius.

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu. Sudah 8 tahun gadis itu merasakan rasa sakit _soulmate_ nya.

Sudah 8 tahun Haruno Sakura terbangun dari mimpi dengan rasa sakit dan memar di hatinya.

.

.

 **Worth** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Naruto** belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction based on **Soulmate AU** with **typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Sakura mengelus lengannya yang membiru, berjengit ketika merasakan nyeri di punggung tangannya. Ia kelewat familiar dengan perasaan ini, faktanya ia sudah hapal apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit ini—yang menyebabkan memar kebiruan dan jemari yang kaku.

 _Soulmate_ nya baru saja bertarung lagi.

Pertarungan jalanan, barangkali. Atau mungkin _soulmate_ nya adalah seorang preman, Sakura tidak tahu. Jika Sakura beruntung, luka yang dideritanya tidak jauh dari lengan dan kaki, jika Sakura sedang sial, ia akan terbangun dengan perut yang nyeri seolah ditimpa batu raksasa.

Setelah yakin memar itu tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat, Sakura menghela napas dan mengenakan seragamnya, bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja rias bergetar beberapa kali diikuti suara denting, tanda bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

Sepasang iris sewarna peridot beralih dari refleksi dirinya di cermin untuk melirik ponselnya, mendapati nama sahabatnya tertera di layar. Sakura mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan meraih tasnya sebelum berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan berderap menuruni tangga. Orangtuanya tidak terlihat di mana pun, jadi Sakura mengambil bekal yang disiapkan di meja makan bersama sepotong _waffle_ yang ada di piring, mengunyahnya sembari memakai sepatu.

Setelah yakin pintu rumahnya terkunci, gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu bergegas berjalan menuju dua sosok yang menunggunya. Salah seorang dari mereka, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang platina yang panjang hingga ke punggungnya, tampak sangat tidak sabar—terlihat dari gesturnya dan betapa ia mengetukkan kakinya ke tanah, alisnya berkerut.

"Kau telat, Dahi Lebar!" Yamanaka Ino berujar, ketika Sakura sampai pada jarak dengar.

Sakura menelan potongan terakhir _waffle_ -nya sebelum membalas, "Jangan hanya karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kau menjemputku, kau jadi sombong begitu, Pirang."

Ketiganya mulai berjalan menuju jalur yang sudah mereka hapal di luar kepala.

Ino mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang, berjalan anggun bak supermodel salah tempat. Sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi menyipit, mulutnya membuka untuk membalas dengan sebuah hinaan yang lebih pedas, namun sesuatu menarik matanya, "Apa itu?" tanyanya, sembari menunjuk memar di lengan Sakura yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Sakura mengikuti mata Ino, menghela napas, " _Soulmate_ ku. Ini bukan punyaku," katanya.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lagi-lagi? Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku mulai berpikir _soulmate_ mu ini adalah seorang teroris. Ia memiliki banyak luka, jika aku lebih kejam lagi, aku akan bilang dia sangat tidak berperasaan, melukai pasangannya seperti itu," ujar Ino.

"Aku setuju," pemuda yang dari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Sepasang iris sewarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat menyipit sedikit. "Tidak seharusnya seseorang terluka tanpa memikirkan _soulmate_ nya—ceroboh juga ada batasnya."

Sakura tertawa hambar, "Kata-kata bagus, Sai. Tetapi jangan kau katakan itu kepadaku, bukan aku yang mendapat luka ini. Walaupun aku juga bertanya-tanya darimana ia mendapatkan luka sebanyak ini dalam waktu semalam. Kau hanya dapat mendapat luka seperti ini di dalam pertarungan tangan kosong," jelas Sakura, sembari menarik lengan seragamnya agar lebih menutupi memar kebiruan jelek yang menghiasi tangannya.

"Makanya sudah kubilang _soulmate_ mu ini teroris," Ino menyela, menggelengkan kepala.

Sakura hanya dapat mengulum senyum, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, kehabisan akal untuk menjawab Ino. Sementara sepasang _soulmate_ di sisinya mulai bercakap-cakap, pikiran Sakura berkenala entah kemana. Memikirkan beberapa probabilitas yang ia miliki.

Bukan pertama kalinya Ino bilang bahwa _soulmate_ Sakura adalah seorang teroris—dan bukan pertama kalinya pula Sakura juga ikut berpikir demikian. Bersama dengan pemikiran bahwa pasangannya adalah seorang preman jalanan atau buronan. Mustahil seorang manusia terluka setiap hari, setiap malam dalam jumlah yang membuat orang lain berjengit, seceroboh apapun.

Sakura sudah kehilangan minat sepenuhnya pada pembicaraan Sai dan Ino di sampingnya. Iris peridot Sakura mulai nyalang, memperhatikan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen—sekolah mereka yang mulai bermunculan; berjalan dalam gerombolan besar yang penuh tawa riang.

Dua orang lalu menangkap pandangannya.

Sakura mengenal salah satunya—siapa yang tidak? Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas sebelah; iris biru, rambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan, senyum kelewat lebar yang tampak permanen di wajahnya, salah satu bintang klub sepakbola, sepertinya memiliki motto ' _tiada detik tanpa bicara_ ' untuk dirinya sendiri. _Soulmate_ Hyuuga Hinata yang sempat menghebohkan satu kota dan menuai banyak kontrovesi di dalam keluarga Hyuuga hingga akhirnya direstui.

Jika ada Naruto, maka—

Mata Sakura bergerak ke sisi Naruto, menatap Uchiha Sasuke; pemuda berambut gelap dengan model rambut aneh yang dikonfirmasi tidak bisa turun biarpun basah, iris hitam, kulit hampir pucat, wajah datar permanen, bintang klub basket, selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis selama duapuluh empat jam dalam seminggu berhubung ia belum memiliki seorang _soulmate_.

Atau mungkin tepatnya belum bertemu.

Sakura berbohong jika ia bilang ia tidak ingin menjadi _soulmate_ Sasuke. Duh, siapa sih yang tidak mau? Tampang, di atas rata-rata. Otak, dibilang jenius. Atletis, iya. Koneksi, punya. Harta, kemungkinan tidak akan habis hingga turunan keempatbelas. Pemuda itu kelewat sempurna. Jika saja bukan karena sifatnya yang kelewat dingin kepada setiap manusia.

Mata Sakura tanpa sadar mengikuti sosok Sasuke, memperhatikan setiap detail sebelum akhirnya sampai pada lengan kanan Sasuke yang dihiasi dengan perban. Lengan yang sama dengan lengan Sakura yang memar karena ulah _soulmate_ nya. Gadis itu membeku seketika.

Mungkinkah—?

Sang Haruno tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara debuman keras.

Kepalanya seketika pening dan gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang, Ino menangkapnya dengan sigap, menggoyangkan bahunya dengan panik. Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdentum hingga ke telinga, suaranya yang monoton kontras dengan adrenalin yang naik.

Satu pukulan di perut, Sakura dapat merasakannya.

 _Soulmate_ nya bertarung lagi.

"Sakura!" Ino berseru memanggilnya, wajah cantiknya dihiasi dengan ekspresi panik.

"Sasuke!" teriakan itu juga menggema, diikuti dengan umpatan yang tak patut diteriakan pada pagi hari.

Dalam pandangannya yang samar, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu dan kepalanya terasa seperti baru saja menabrak tiang listrik dengan keras, perlahan, ia menoleh. Sepasang iris peridot yang sayu menatap kerumunan yang terbentuk tak jauh darinya.

Naruto berdiri dengan sebelah tangan terulur, di belakangnya, Sasuke jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi kepalanya. Darah mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, menetes ke trotoar. Di hadapannya, beberapa pemuda tidak dikenal berdiri dengan sikap mengintimidasi, setengah dari mereka membawa senjata tumpul dan salah satunya dipenuhi percikan darah.

Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu siapa yang memukul.

"Sakura, kau berdarah!" teriakan Ino terdengar samar.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung ke arah kerumunan kecil penuh intimidasi yang mengelilingi Sasuke, tas terjatuh begitu saja ke trotoar, teriakan Ino terabaikan begitu saja. Setelah cukup dekat, tanpa ancang-ancang, Sakura meninju kepala pemuda yang baru saja memukul Sasuke dengan _bat_ kayu sebelum mengelap darah yang mengalir menuruni dagu.

"Kau tahu tidak? Jika kau terluka, maka _soulmate_ mu akan terluka. Tetapi jika kau mati, _soulmate_ mu tidak akan mati. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tetapi aku punya memar di lengan dan sekarang luka di kepala. Dan. Kau. Akan. Membayarnya," Sakura menarik kerah kemeja pemuda tersebut, gadis itu tersenyum, namun matanya menggelap akan emosi.

"Jangan sok berani! Kami di sini punya masalah dengan Uchi—" kalimat itu terpotong begitu kaki Sakura membuat kontak dengan tulang rusuknya. Pemuda tanpa nama itu melayang beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri, memegangi pinggangnya yang sepertinya bergeser.

Namun para pemuda itu tidak gentar. Yang tersisa dengan segera menerjang, dan Sakura terlambat mengambil ancang-ancang. Gadis itu bersiap melindungi dirinya dengan sisa tenaga ketika ia sadar tidak ada satu pun tinju yang sampai kepadanya. Sakura menoleh, menemukan punggung asing yang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan efektif menghentikan kepalan tangan yang datang ke arahnya hanya dengan satu lengan tanpa sedikit pun berjengit.

"Kau pukul dia, aku juga dapat rasa sakitnya," suara itu masih datar, bahkan di tengah adu jotos ini. Sasuke memutar tangan lawannya, melepaskannya ketika rintihan menggema.

Berikutnya adalah serangkaian tendangan dan tinju yang membuat jemari Sakura ikut nyeri. Sasuke tidak main-main ketika meninju seseorang, terlalu keras hingga jemarinya sendiri juga terkena imbas. Sakura dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya ketika tulang bertemu tulang.

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menghindari tubuh yang terlempar ke arahnya tanpa usaha. Sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi berkilau dalam kecemasan terhadap gadis di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Mereka siapa?" tanyanya.

Naruto meraih tasnya dan tas Sasuke, menyampirkannya di satu bahu. Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk pipinya, "Err, musuh lama, bisa dibilang. Waktu aku pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di akhir kelas tiga SMP, Sasuke adalah preman yang sangat terkenal dan punya banyak musuh. Sekarang dia sudah berhenti, tetapi mereka masih datang kepadanya untuk balas dendam," jelas Naruto sembari merunduk untuk menghindari tendangan salah sasaran.

Itu menjelaskan rasa sakit dan luka yang Sakura dapat sepanjang hidupnya.

Tetapi benarkah Sasuke adalah _soulmate_ nya? Sakura belum bertanya. Ia hanya berspekulasi dengan luka yang ia dapat. Sasuke dipukul, dan Sakura merasakan pukulan itu—bukankah itu berarti spekulasi gadis itu benar? Semoga saja, setengah dari diri Sakura agak berharap.

Trotoar itu dipenuhi dengan tubuh-tubuh tak sadarkan diri setelah Sasuke selesai. Sang Uchiha berbalik dan menarik tasnya dari bahu Naruto.

Lalu sudah. Pemuda itu berjalan begitu saja melewati Sakura.

Reflek, Sakura menarik lengannya, sepasang iris peridot membesar ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat sangat menusuk batin dan jiwa, jika saja bisa, mungkin sudah lama membunuh Sakura karena intensitasnya yang kelewat luar biasa.

Jemari Sasuke berdarah.

Dan jemari Sakura juga.

"Kau ... _soulmate_ ku?" Sakura bertanya. Suaranya campuran antara kagum dan tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jawaban singkat dari tenggorokan, "Hn," dan memutar bola matanya seolah kesal karena Sakura baru saja menyadarinya—biarpun ia sendiri juga baru sadar bahwa gadis ini adalah _soulmate_ nya, begitu matanya menangkap memar di lengan Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Perlahan, dan Sakura melepaskannya.

Sang Uchiha melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang ditinggalkan menghela napas sebelum berlari menyusul Sasuke, mengeluarkan saputangan. Sasuke—dan dirinya—kemungkinan besar tidak akan diizinkan masuk kelas dengan darah yang menetes ke lantai. Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, pemuda itu membiarkannya membersihkan luka di jari-jarinya yang belum juga mengering.

Tidak apa, tidak masalah. Terhubung dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang seimbang dengan rasa sakit yang selalu diderita Sakura.

Di belakang keduanya, Naruto menghela napas. Sepasang iris sewarna safir menatap iri, "Aaah, Hinata- _chan,_ kenapa kau selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan diantar mobil ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne:**

Halo! Masih ingat Azu? Semoga masih ya, ahahahaha~ Azu kembali dengan AU favorit Azu selain mafia!AU, yaitu Soulmate!AU~ Apakah di sini ada yang suka Soulmate AU? Azu jatuh cinta dengan AU ini setelah gak sengaja baca sebuah Soulmate AU di deviantart, uhuk.

Eeehh, Azu memutuskan untuk memulai Soulmate AU perdana Azu dengan SasuSaku, karena Azu bingung mau pakai siapa lagi, uhuk. Dan somehow Azu suka dengan ide preman!Sasuke dan agak-preman-tapi-bukan-preman!Sakura.

Mungkin kedepannya, Azu akan banyak membuat Soulmate AU di fandom ini, karena itu, mohon bantuannya! Akhir kata, semoga fanfict ini menghibur kalian semua, Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
